Anubis Drabbles
by lareinesombre
Summary: The stories of jealousy and love and hate. / Drabbles for every pairing one could think of / Rated T for sexual suggestions, cursing, etc.
1. ambermara

**Title:** we can't stop  
><strong>Description:<strong> The punches and kicks keep them together.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Amber/Mara  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Abusive relationship, sexual suggestion  
><strong>Words:<strong> 196  
><strong>Notes:<strong> So, I've decided to challenge myself. Last night I wrote down practically every pairing I could think of for House of Anubis and tore them from each other. I drew one sheet of paper today and wrote a drabble for that pairing. All of January, I am going to do this. I will draw a pairing and write it. The first pairing I drew was Amber/Mara, so enjoy! :D  
>Also, these are all posted on my account, InsaneBlueberry.<p>

..~*~...

Her hands knit into the blonde's hair as she pulls the other girl's body closer. Their tongues fight each other and their hands roam the others body. The dark haired girl pulls away slowly. "Amber," she murmurs as the blonde starts kissing her jaw and soon her neck. "Amber, please."

Amber glances up at her. "What is it, babe?" she whispers, still kissing her neck in between words.

"Please don't stop," she whispers.

The blonde rolls her eyes. "Like I would," she shoves her down into the the bed and climbs on her. She pulls the brunette's shirt up off her body and looks down at her. "I see the bruises are still here," she whispers, her finger trailing along the bruises.

"Yeah," Mara says. "They always appear again and again after we..." Her voice trails off and she doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry," Amber says calmly. "I don't mean to. I honestly don't."

"I understand," Mara whispers to her. "I get it."

"I try not to."

"I know."

Amber sighs. "Let's forget that right now," she tells her. "Let's get back to work." The two girls grin mischievously as they start to kiss once again.


	2. fabianpatricia

**Title**: a lost kiss  
><strong>Description:<strong> And he kisses her by accident and waits for her.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Fabian/Patricia  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Cursing  
><strong>Words:<strong> 321

...

His hands are soft against her skin. It's the one thing she notices the most about him. She loves it when his hands grasp onto her wrist and pull her back towards him and he looks at her with his dark eyes. "Patricia," he whispers to her.

"Yes?" she asks, her heart beating a little too fast. What is wrong with her? She isn't the hopeless romantic like Amber or Mara or Nina. She's Patricia Williamson, the one who doesn't need love in her life.

"Don't go," he says to her softly. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Yeah, well if anything, I shouldn't have come to your room in the first place. I should just go back to my room and go to sleep. I'm sorry." She jerks away from him and opens the door to leave.

"Patricia," he tries once more. "You seriously don't need to leave. It's okay that you tried to comfort me... tried to help me out with the break-up with Nina."

"Fabian," she says, crossing her arms and turning around to look back at him. "I really need to leave."

"Not really."

She groans and leans against the door. "I need to. I have to go help comfort Nina now."

"And what? Kiss her too?"

Her eyes open wide and she glares at him. She rushes towards him and, without thinking, her hand smacks his cheek. "Idiot!" she screams. "And I didn't fucking kiss you!"

He raises an eyebrow at her, a smirk coming across his face. "Oh really?"

"You kissed me! I just let you."

"Right, you let me," he says. "Proving that you wanted it."

She glares at him more. "I'm leaving," she says angrily. She walks away from him and slams the door as she leaves. He sits down on his bed and shakes his head at her with a small grin on his face.


	3. micknina

**Description:** A drunken night.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Mick/Nina  
><strong>Words:<strong> 366  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> lol. Underage drinking.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Sorry for taking so long to write this! I've been super busy! Again, I'm sooo sorry! And this chapter is sucky. Go ahead and flame it. lol

...

She walks to the punch again and fills her cup up to the rim. "God," she moans as she drinks it. "Why is this stuff so good?" She takes another big gulp.

Fabian grabs the cup out of her hand and sets it down. "You probably don't want to drink anymore. I think Jerome might have spiked it as a joke or something," he tells her.

Nina laughs and slaps his chest. "Yeah, always blame it on Jerome," she says, still giggling. She slaps his chest some more and then frowns, still slapping him. "Your chest it flat," she says. She pats it some more. "Do you work out?"

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Not really," Fabian says.

She giggles and keeps slapping him, now with two hands. "This is fun." She starts dancing as she slaps him. "It's like a drum!"

Fabian grabs her hands and drags her away. He puts her down to sit in a chair and looks at her carefully and sternly. "Now," he says. "Stay here and don't leave. I'm going to get some water."

She giggles. "Can I have more punch?" she asks.

"No." He sighs and walks away from her. Nina sits there and looks around. Suddenly, she sees Mara and Mick heading towards her, Mara holding onto Mick's arm.

"Hey!" she calls to them.

"Hey, Nina," Mara says. "Can you watch Mick for me? He keeps falling and can barely walk."

"Yeah!" Nina says happily.

Mick glances over towards Nina as Mara walks away. "Are you Mara?" he asks.

"No, silly," Nina says. "I'm Nina. Nina Martin. I'm American."

"American girls are sexy," Mick says. His head falls down to rest on her shoulder. He wraps an arm around her waist and she pats his head with her arm bent awkwardly. "Is Mara American? Are you Mara?" He starts to play with her hair. "Mara's hair is brown. Is yours brown?"

Nina giggles. "I don't know," she says. "I think I may be Nina."

Mick laughs and kisses her on the neck. "Well, Nina," he says getting off her shoulder to look at her. "Guess we might as well have some fun."

Nina smiles and kisses him.


End file.
